


Rain

by flyingtacorage



Category: Fandom RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Hopefully this goes well, M/M, Nothing bad happens in this story, Sean doesn't like thunderstorms, yay for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/flyingtacorage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean goes on a dangerous adventure outside during one of the worse storms Los Angeles has ever seen. Does he overcome his fear of storms or does he find a reason to love the rain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adrenaline

Sean jerked awake as lightning flashed outside of his bedroom window. He hated thunderstorms, they always made him anxious. Who’s to say that the storm won’t produce a tornado? He shook his head and pulled himself into a sitting position. There was no way that he was going to sleep during this storm.

Lightning illuminated the room as he stood and stretched, his muscles tightening from the lack of rest. Sean could never sleep through a storm, even as a child. Usually, he would play video games until the storms passed but his mind was too clouded to be able to enjoy any of his usual games.

A sigh escaped his lips as he walked towards his dresser. It’s time to conquer this anxiety once and for all. Sean grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from his dresser and made his way down the hall. The adrenaline pumping in his veins made goose bumps form along his spine, though he couldn’t tell if they were because he was scared or if it was because he was excited for the chance to do something dangerous.

He could feel thunder rumbling under his feet as he got dressed. He looked over his dark living room with a smile before putting on his shoes. With an umbrella securely in his hand, he opened his front door and stepped out into the chaos.

* * *

 

 _"Fucking hell!"_ Sean’s voice could barely be heard over the downpour of rain. He opened his umbrella and looked around at the scene around him. Tree limbs and debris were lying in the street as a result of the vicious winds that were wreaking havoc on his neighborhood.

Sean squeezed his eyes shut as lightning lit up the world around him in an eerie white glow. 

_This was a bad idea.._

_I shouldn’t have done this.._

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It was darker than before, wasn’t it? Sean looked up at the streetlight in front of him and cussed under his breath. The storm had made all of the streetlights go out so now he was bathed in nothing but darkness.

_Okay, I can do this. I just need to keep going._

The wind picked up around him as he continued to walk forward. Coming out into this storm was something that he needed to do; he needed to get over this childish fear of storms no matter what the cost was.

The world around him was quiet and dark as he made his way down his street. He didn’t know how far he was going to walk but wherever he ended up would be worth it because he would have the satisfaction of overcoming his fear. He reached the end of his road and headed left as lightning crackled in the sky behind him. He honestly didn’t know where he was going anymore; it was too dark to make out any kind of landmarks or houses.

A strong gust of wind made Sean lose his grip on his umbrella as he was struggling to look around at his surroundings.

“Shit! Fuck me, come back!” he yelled at the top of his lungs as his umbrella was carried away by the wind. He ran down the street after it while the pouring rain saturated his clothes. 

 


	2. Stupid

Sean stopped in the middle of the road and looked around. He couldn’t see his umbrella anywhere and judging by the intensity of the wind, it was probably half way across the city by now. This was nothing but a huge mistake. The only thing he had achieved being out here was getting soaking wet and losing his only umbrella. 

Dejectedly, he began to make his way towards the sidewalk. The last thing he needed to happen tonight was to be hit by a car. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind picked up around him. Sean closed his eyes as lightning flashed. The storm was beginning to get worse and he had no idea about where he was or how to get home.

He was almost at the sidewalk when his foot slipped on a fallen branch. His back slammed against the pavement in his futile attempt to regain his balance. Sean could feel the excruciating pain coming from his right arm and his back all the down to his bones. Could anything else go wrong today? He pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his jeans. He was desperate to get home now, his wounds needed to be cleaned and bandaged.

Lightning flashed around him as he was looking around him. He paused and stared at the faint outline of a house in front of him. Did that house say it was number 128?

_Mark lives at 128 Magnolia Drive. Could that be where I am?_

He walked towards the house and stopped beside the mailbox. If this was Mark’s house then that means that he walked 5 miles from his house in this storm. A triumphant smile played across his lips. He did it. He accomplished something out in this storm.

Sean got the confirmation that he needed when lightning lit up the mailbox again. This was Mark’s house. He jogged up his driveway and took refuge from the rain on Mark’s porch. Finally, he could get out of this storm and take a hot shower and clean up his wounds.

Mark and Sean have been close to each other ever since he moved to Los Angeles to continue his YouTube career. The first week Sean was in Los Angeles, Mark let him crash at his place until his apartment was finished being painted. Ever since then, they’ve been inseparable.

Sean looked around the porch with a small smile on his face. Memories of several summer nights spent on this porch flooded his mind. He turned back towards the door and raised his hand to knock.

_Wait, is he asleep? All of the lights in his house are off. He may just be playing a game upstairs.._

Sean knocked on the door and retreated back to the center of the porch. He was starting to shiver; his drenched clothes were providing him with no refuge from the wind.

_Maybe he is asleep.._

He frowned and walked off of Mark’s porch. He didn’t need to bother his best friend at this time of night. This has had to have been one of the stupidest things he’s ever done. He just needed to reach the road again. How hard could it be to find your way back home in the pitch dark?

“Sean? Sean wait!”


	3. Pajamas

 Sean whipped his head back towards the source of the sound. Lightning illuminated Mark’s figure standing on the porch. His disheveled hair made it all too obvious that he had been sleeping when Sean knocked on the door.

“Sean, _please_ , the storms getting worse and you’ll get sick!” Mark’s voice was thick and laced with concern.

Sean worried his lip between his teeth and nodded. He felt guilty for waking Mark in the middle of the night. Neither of them slept decently anymore so what little bit of sleep they were able to get was a gift from heaven and Sean just took that solace away from him.

He reached the porch before the rain began to pour down like bullets. Sean was drenched to the bone. Blood from his shoulder and arm stained his white shirt pink. He looked Mark up and down and frowned. He was wearing nothing but his pajama pants. Mark’s skin still held the lines and indentions from his bed.

“Mark..I’m so sorry for waking you up..” Sean looked at his feet and prayed that Mark heard him over the rumbling thunder.

“It’s alright, just _please_ come inside.” Mark turned and gestured for him to follow him. Sean sighed and followed Mark through the door. Mark’s house was warm and smelled of cinnamon and pine.

“You stay right there. I don’t want you to ruin my carpet with your wet clothes. Just close the door and wait right there, I’m going to go fetch you something warm to wear.” Mark threw the last few words over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall. Sean could feel a blush creep up his cheeks as his brain registered Mark’s words.

He closed the door and leaned against it. Sean has had a crush on Mark ever since they went to Disneyland together. His eyes closed as warm memories danced through his mind.

* * *

 

_They had spent the entire day together going on roller coaster after roller coaster. The sun was starting to set in the sky as they neared the Ferris Wheel. Sean looked over at Mark and smiled._

_“Let’s go on this since the sun is starting to go down. I’ve never seen a California sunset from the sky before.” Sean’s voice was filled with wonder and joy. The entire day had been absolutely amazing and ending it by watching the sun go down with the man that he adored would make it absolutely unforgettable._

_Mark smiled and agreed. They shuffled their way into the line and surprisingly, this one didn’t have as long of a waiting time as some of the other rides. When they were next to being seated, Sean asked the ride conductor if they could stop at the top to watch the sunset. The man agreed and ushered them into the pod._

_“Why don’t you sit to the outside? That way you can see the sunset better.”  Mark’s breath was warm on Sean’s neck. Sean nodded and took his place on the bench. Once Mark was seated beside him, the conductor shut the door and continued to load people into the empty pods._

_The ride jerked as it began to move. Sean’s eyes were glued to the sky as they began to slowly rise._

_Sean gripped the edge of the pod and leaned forward. “Mark, This is absolutely beautiful..” Sean’s voice was laced with excitement._

_The ride halted as their pod reached the top. Sean’s eyes were glued on the horizon as the sun began to sink into the ocean. All at once, varying hues of blue, purple, red and orange danced through the clouds, causing Sean to lean further out of the pod window in an attempt to see the colors more clearly._

_“Sean.,” Mark’s arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him against Mark’s chest. “..be careful not to lean out too far, you’ll fall. But I’ve got you so don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Mark laid his head on Sean’s shoulder and fixed his eyes on the sky._

* * *

 

The sound of Mark’s footsteps brought Sean back to reality. He straightened himself back to a standing position. Sean looked down and saw that there was a small puddle forming around his feet. He frowned and looked towards the hallway.

“Alright, I found a pair of your boxers from when you stayed with me last and I grabbed a pair of my pajama pants and hoodie for you to wear.” Mark reappeared in the hallway carrying a small bundle of clothes in his arms.

“Oh, and if you think I’m letting you mess up my carpet by walking to the bathroom then you’re wrong. You’re changing right here.” Mark stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. Sean’s mouth fell open as his brain registered what he had heard.

“B-but..” Sean tried to argue but his words fell short. With a small nod, Sean took off his shoes and pants. He kicked them towards the door and looked at Mark. “Do I really have to change my boxers in front of you?” Sean could feel the blush starting to creep up his face.

“I’ll cover my face, just hurry up.” Mark giggled and covered his face with his hands. Sean grabbed the boxers from Mark’s arm and quickly changed into them.

“You can look now.” Sean turned towards the door and tried to move his wet clothes into a semi-decent pile. A frown played at his lips as he saw the mess that he was making.

“Sean, it’s alright. I’ll get them later. Just finish changing and I’ll throw your stuff in the washer.” Mark motioned to the wet shirt that he was still wearing with one hand. Sean nodded and pulled it over his head. The motion made him cuss as the skin around his wounds was pulled tightly. Mark’s face paled as he saw the gashes covering his shoulder and arm.

“Sean, what the fuck? You got hurt and you didn’t tell me? Jesus fucking Christ, I’ll be right back. Go sit on the couch and just leave your wet clothes where they are. Okay?” And with that, Mark disappeared down the hall again.

He made his way to the couch and sat on the cold leather. He was glad to be out of his wet clothes and out of that storm. Going outside in a storm like this was a mistake. He could be at home right now enjoying some hot chocolate but instead, he’s sitting on his best friends couch in nothing but his boxers with blood running down his back.

“I’m such a fucking idiot..” Sean whispered under his breath. “..Mark could still be asleep right now but instead, he’s tending to my stupid ass..”

“I don’t mind, really.”

Sean turned his head towards the hallway. Mark was leaning against the wall with a first aid kit in his hands. Sean cast his eyes towards the floor as Mark approached him.  

“Now this may sting some but I need you to bear with me, alright?” Mark motioned for him to turn around as he opened the first aid kit in his hands.

“Alright, after this can I get dressed?” Sean gripped the back of the couch and scooted back towards the edge.

“Yeah..” Mark began sorting through all the bottles and packages. “Oh, and Sean?” Mark laid his hand on his shoulder.

Sean turned towards Mark and tilted his head.

“I meant what I said earlier. I don’t mind taking care of you.” Mark’s voice was soft. Sean nodded and mumbled a ‘thank you’. He could feel the exhaustion start to make its way through his body. Once all of this is over, he’s sleeping for a week straight.  

“Alright, are you ready?” The smell of alcohol filled the air around them. Sean nodded his head and tightened his grip on the couch.

“Son of a bitch!” Immense pain radiated from his shoulder as Mark cleaned the cuts with isopropyl alcohol. The muscles in his back coiled as he tried to breathe through the pain.

Mark frowned and continued cleaning the others. He hated causing Sean this much pain but if the cuts weren’t properly cleaned then it could lead to infection. And judging by the dirt that covered Sean’s clothing, the infection would be horrendous.

Once the ones on his shoulder were cleaned and bandaged, Mark moved to the one on his arm. It wasn’t as bad as the ones on his back but it still needed to be cleaned. Sean gritted his teeth as Mark cleaned and bandaged it as well.

“I’m done. I’m sorry that I hurt you.” Mark frowned and looked the mess surrounding the couch. Empty packages of gauze and sterile pads littered the floor.

“No, it’s fine. I can handle the pain. Thank you for doing that.” Sean turned and smiled at him. He was grateful to have someone like Mark in his life. Who else would have offered him the same kindness that Mark did?

“Here,” Mark handed Sean the clothing he had brought for him “Get dressed while I clean up.”

Sean nodded and slipped into the pajama bottoms without removing his eyes from Mark. His eyes captured the way Mark’s muscles moved as he knelt by the door and gathered Sean’s wet clothes in his arms and the way they bulged under his skin while he collected the wrappers from the floor.

Sean shook his head. What the hell did he think he was doing? You can’t just stare at your best friend without it raising some questions. He pulled the hoodie over his head and plopped back down on the couch.

“Okay, so your clothes are washing and everything is all cleaned up. But, I’m not driving you home in this storm so you’re going to have to stay here. You take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch, alright?” Mark went and grabbed an extra blanket from the hallway closet and a pillow from his bed.

“Oh, there’s no way in hell that that’s happening. I’ve slept on this couch many times before. You just sleep in your own bed. I’ll be fine here. Besides, this thing has my body imprint in it already.” Sean laughed and patted the cushion beside him.

“But you’re my guest..” Mark’s brow furrowed, “You take the bed. I take the couch. Understand?”

“Not happening. Now will you give me these and go to bed before I have to carry you down there?” Sean’s laughter filled the room and he reached for the pillow and blanket in Marks' arms.

Mark sighed and handed them over. “Why do you have to be so damn hard headed?” He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down towards the hall.

Sean’s laughter grew louder as Mark turned off the light and made his way down the hall.

“Love you too!” Sean yelled, clutching his sides.

“Go fuck yourself” Mark retorted, turning off his bedroom light.

Sean’s laughter died down as he placed the pillow on one side of the couch and unfolded the blanket. Sleeping on the couch didn’t bother him anymore, he used to sleep here all the time when he first moved here. A yawn escaped his lips as he lied down on the couch. The aroma of Mark’s cologne filled his nose as he settled his head on the pillow. He smiled as he breathed in the familiar scent. Mark had worn the same kind of cologne ever since high school, or at least that’s what he was told.

Sean draped the blanket over himself and yawned. He felt as though he could sleep for weeks after the events that happened tonight. While he didn’t know if he had overcome his fear of storms, he knew that he learned something far better.

He felt something for Mark.

_Something far more than just friendship._

He smiled at the thought. Mark was someone special, someone that takes years to find and a lifetime to appreciate. Sean knew deep in his chest that there’s a possibility that Mark might not feel the same way but this was something that he would have to be willing to take a leap of faith for. He had to let him know how he felt.

“I’ll tell him in the morning..” Sean whispered to himself. He pulled the blanket tight around him and closed his eyes.

The storm raged on outside as Sean drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wants to follow me on tumblr and get updates on this story and any future stories or chapter updates, my tumblr is;
> 
> flyingtacorage.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support you've given me, I deeply appreciate it. <3


	4. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter. It's like 1 a.m. and I've not slept but maybe 5 hours in the past week but if it's really that shitty then I'll just rewrite it.

Sean cracked his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Today had been one of the few days that he actually regretted the choices that he made. Usually, he could live and move past the things that he did and continue on with his life. But today? It should have _never_ happened. The fact that it did, and that he involved Mark in it of all people, kept him from getting any sleep.

He turned his gaze towards the window across from him. The storm was still going strong; it didn’t appear to have any intentions of stopping. Sean closed his eyes as lightning flashed outside. That, no matter how many times he sees it, is something that he will never be able to get used to.

_POP_

Sean’s eyes flew open as the pop echoed in his ears. He looked around the living room and stood up.

_What the hell made that sound?_

He reached the wall and flipped the light switch. A sigh escaped his lips as he was greeted with nothing.

“The power is out. Wonderful.” Sean groaned and made his way back to the couch. “Could this day get any worse?” He rubbed a hand over his face and sat down. This had to be one of the worst days of his life.

Thunder rumbled in the sky as Sean pulled the blanket around his shoulders. It was cold without the heat on and the thin blanket he had with him wasn’t helping him at all. Sighing, he stood and tossed the blanket to the floor.

“Maybe the power going out woke Mark up.” He whispered to himself.

He made his way down the hall and stopped outside of Mark’s door. It was slightly ajar and Sean could see his sleeping form tangled in the bed covers. The dim light from the windows illuminated the muscles in Mark’s back as he breathed. Sean pushed the door open and tiptoed to the other side of the bed. Mark wouldn’t care if he lied beside him, right? I mean, it was cold as shit out there and he had the only semi-decent blankets in the house. He slid under the covers and turned to face Mark. The smell of his cologne filled Sean’s nose and blanketed the air around him.

“How can someone…”

Mark’s breathing froze as he turned to face Sean. He held his breath, waiting for his friend to kick him out to the living room. _Or hell, even out of his house._ Sean gulped hard and moved a little closer to Mark.

“Hey, I’m sorry for waking you. The power went out and it got cold and…I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry.” Sean tripped over his words. He looked at Mark’s face and flinched.

_Is he…smiling?_

“Oh no, it’s alright. I thought you were an intruder or something. I’m sorry you got cold out there. I really need to buy better blankets. Have you gotten warm at all yet?” Mark’s voice was thick and the mere sound of it sent shivers down Sean’s spine.

He shook his head and yawned. Truth be told, he was still freezing. Mark smiled softly and scooted closer to Sean, pressing the blue-eyed man against his chest. His arm wrapped around Sean and enclosed him in a warm cocoon.

Sean peered up at Mark with wide eyes. _What the hell is going on? Is this a dream?_ He gulped hard and licked his lips. “Wh-what are you doing?” his voice was barely above a whisper.

“I’m sorry, I just.. goddamn it Sean. Can I be honest with you?”

“Always, you know that.”

Mark cleared his throat and looked Sean in the eyes.

“I care about you, more than a friend would care for another friend,” Mark began cautiously “Seeing you tonight, soaking wet and bleeding made me get so angry with myself because if I would’ve answered the door sooner then you wouldn’t have been out there any longer than you should have been. You worry me so much going out and doing these dangerous things and I know you’re a grown man and that you can take care of yourself but god Sean, all I want to do is protect you and give you the world and you are the most ama-“

Mark was cut off as Sean’s lips pressed against his. Fire flowed from his lips through Sean’s body as he reveled in the sensation.

He pulled himself away and smiled shyly at Mark.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Mark pressed his lips back against Sean’s. He craved the feeling of his lips against his own.

Small kisses passed between them as they basked in the warmth of the new found romance.

Sean ran his hand through Mark’s hair and softly tugged at it. A low moan escaped Mark’s lips as he locked eyes with Sean. He pressed a rough kiss against Mark’s lips and tugged again. He could feel Mark’s hands grab his hips as he pulled away for air.

“H-hey!”

Sean was lifted onto Mark’s lap with ease. A deep chuckle filled the air as Mark stared up at him with warm eyes.

“You can get off if you want.” His voice sent shivers down Sean’s spine.

“Oh, there’s no way in hell I’m ending this here.” Sean grinded his hips down and peppered kisses up towards Mark’s throat.  He could feel a moan rumble deep in Mark’s chest as he sucked and kissed along his collarbone.

“S-sean please, this is _torture_.” Mark breathed as Sean rolled his hips down again.

Soft moonlight filled the room as the clouds parted. They both looked towards the window as the storm dissipated outside.

“Well, looks like the storm finally passed. I didn’t think it would ever end.” Mark huffed and ran a hand through his hair. Sean moved off of his lap and lied back down beside him.

“I’m honestly glad that it’s over,” Sean said, “though, I think I’ve found a reason to love the rain now.”

He smiled softly at Mark as the older man yawned. Sean moved closer and curled up to Mark’s chest.

“Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

A smile flashed across Sean’s face as his eyes began to close.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I finally finished this one! God, it took longer than I wanted it to but I'm so glad that I finished it. Things are pretty bad and I'm not with the man that I was earlier. We just didn't get along and while I was getting over that, I guess I lost myself. Things will become more regular now, though, so that's good.

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been bad for me, like really bad. I've been struggling to get my life together and trying to continue writing Hope and ugh.. I'm a bad writer.. I'm praying that this story brings me out of the funk I've been in. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, hearing from y'all makes my day <3


End file.
